


Falling

by obsessive_suki



Category: Catfish: The TV Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_suki/pseuds/obsessive_suki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nev starts to have romantic feelings for Max...<br/>uhm... read, and you'll know, I hate summaries xD<br/>AU -> Max Jospeh and Nev Schulman are not married but single because they are travelling too much to have a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> don't judge me for mistakes <3

„You know…“ Nev mumbles as they lie in the king-sized hotel bed.  
Max just hums as respond; he’s way too tired to talk.   
“With all this love around us I almost feel lonely.”   
They just finished another catfish-case in San Diego and it was the third one with a happy end in a row.   
“Yeah, we’re having a run.” Max murmurs.   
Nev turns his head slightly to catch a glimpse of his best friend.   
Maxes eyes are closed and his face is completely relaxed. His right arm is tucked under his head while his left arm rests on his chest.   
“Nev?” Max asks barely moving his lips.   
“Yeah?”  
“Stop staring at me, I’m trying to sleep.”  
Nev feels busted and quickly looks back at the ceiling.   
When he finally falls asleep Nev has a very confusing dream about Max.

The next morning Nev’s up early, as always, while Max is still quietly snoring in bed.   
Nev kinda enjoys that little snoring noise Max makes when he sleeps. Whenever they’re sleeping in separate rooms he kinda misses it.   
Nev is having weird thoughts about Max since a couple of weeks now, it’s not like Nev’s gay or something but he started to feel attracted to his companion and the dream he had last night just solidified those feelings.   
Suddenly Max stands right behind him, yawning.   
 “Morning, sleeping beauty. Slept well?” Nev grins, putting the breakfast dishes on the table.    
Max slumps himself on a chair and nods.   
He’s never been a talker in the morning, so Nev just puts a cup of steaming hot, black coffee in front of Max and sits down, too.   
“What’s up for today?” Max finally asks after he finished his coffee.   
Nev shrugs. They could check their mails for another catfish-case, but he just doesn’t feel like it.   
“How about we just take a couple of days for ourselves?” he suggests.   
Max nods slowly.   
“Yeah, that’d be nice, I guess.” He agrees.

“Hey, Nev!” Max yells after his friend, who just kept walking.   
Nev turns around, spotting Max in front of an amazing sandcastle.   
“Take a pic!” Max orders and makes a funny pose.   
Nev takes the picture before joining Max for a selfie.  
They were strolling around the San Diego beach all day, just relaxing, taking pictures and goofing around.   
Nev slumps himself into the sand a few meters away from that bigass sandcastle and pats next to him on the ground.   
“Join me!” he commands and Max does as he’s been told.   
“Kinda romantic.” Max grins and points to the slowly sinking sun.  
And he’s right: the red, orange and purple sunset over the sea is beautiful and sets up a damn romantic location.   
Nev looks around and spots a couple walking through the shallow water, holding hands.   
He can’t help but think about himself and Max walking like that.   
Carefully Nev throws a look at him out of the corner of his eye and catches Max eyeing him.   
When Max notices he’s been busted he grins at Nev, what makes Nev’s heartbeat fasten a bit.   
“Remember what you said last night?” Max asks all of a sudden, eyes glued to the shore.   
“I said a lot last night.” Nev responds, not taking his eyes of Maxes profile.   
“Feeling lonely and stuff…” he’s still staring into the dark blue water.   
Nev nods, even though Max probably can’t see it.   
“I know what you mean.” Max suddenly turns his head and faces Nev.   
They made eye contact like a trillion times before, but it never felt like this.   
Nev’s pulse starts racing and he unsuccessfully tries to gulp away the frog in his throat.   
Max’s the first one to break the dizzying eye contact and look back out on the ocean.   
“I noticed the change in your behavior already, so don’t bother hiding it.” Max suddenly says after a moment of silence.   
Nev stares at him, not sure what to say or to think.   
Does Max really know that Nev has developed romantic feelings for him?   
“What do you mean?” Nev finally asks with a slightly shaking voice.   
Max looks at him with his deep brown eyes. It feels like he’s looking right into Nev’s soul.   
“You know what I mean.” Maxes eyes switch down to Nev’s lips just for a split second.   
Nev feels like running but Max is gluing him to the sand just with the intense look he gives him.   
Suddenly Max leans in to Nev a bit, his eyes fixed on Nev’s trembling lips.   
The younger one feels like gulping again, but he’s petrified.   
He dreamt something like this last night, but he never expected it to happen!   
“You’re trembling like a schoolboy.” Max whispers with a smirk.   
Nev’s afraid he’ll wake up any second.   
Slowly, reading every bit of Nev’s body language anxious about scaring him away, Max raises his hand to Nev’s cheek.   
The next thing Nev knows is the feeling of Maxes soft lips on his.  
It’s just a small, fleeting peck, but it’s the most intense thing Nev has ever felt.   
The older one pulls away and fixes the shore again.   
Neither of them says a thing for what feels like hours.   
Nev feels the strong need to say something, but he doesn’t want to kill the moment. He’s scared he could over interpret Max actions.   
Finally he built up enough courage to clear his throat and open his mouth.   
Before anything can come out, Max turns back to him and seals his lips with a second kiss.   
This time it’s the complete opposite of fleeting.   
At first it’s just lips pressing against each other, but when Max grabs Nev’s hair to pull him closer the kiss immediately intensifies.   
Their lips working together desperately as if not only Nev wanted this to happen for weeks but Max, too.   
When Max slides his tongue seductively over Nev’s lower lip the younger man opens his mouth straightaway to let Max in.   
“Don’t stop!” Nev breathes with a husky voice when Max seems to pull away and grabs him by the nape of his neck to pull him back into the kiss.   
Max doesn’t hesitate and shifts his body halfway onto Nev’s.   
They lie down on the warm sand, while the sun keeps sinking into the ocean.  



End file.
